Referring to FIG. 1, it is a cross-section diagram of the existing steam iron. The steam iron 100 includes a base 110, a handle 120 and the mechanical pump 130, in which the base 110 has a steam generator 112 and a water tank 114. A handle 120 is connected to the base 110, the mechanical pump 130 is set between the handle 120 and the base 110, in which the mechanical pump 130 is connected to the steam generator 112 and the water tank 114, the mechanical pump 130 is used to transport the water from the water tank 114 to the steam generator 112 to generate steam.
However, there are still some inconvenience exists in such steam iron 100, for example, the bailing member 132 of the mechanical pump 130 protrudes from the top of the handle 120 a distance, this leads to that user must drive up finger to press the bailing member 132 when user grasps the handle 120 in the ironing process so the actual use is not very smoothly. In addition, the bailing member 132 protruding from the top of the handle 120, this leads to that the steam iron 100 is not streamline, so the existing steam iron 100 does not satisfy the actual needs of current users.